


Three Little Words

by RainbowSilver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mute gadget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSilver/pseuds/RainbowSilver
Summary: In short, Infinite was fine with how things were. That was until Gadget decided to throw him for a loop one day.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I posted to tumblr a while ago. I hope you enjoy~

Infinite had gotten pretty used to the conversations filled with only his voice and several hand gestures from the other. Heck they had come a long way from the days where they would both sit in long uncomfortable silences, breaking very rarely whenever Gadget attempted to show or express something to the jackal. Of course it helped that Infinite was exceptionally good at reading the smaller one’s face. After spending enough time together it eventually took just one quick glance for him to pretty much decipher whatever Gadget was feeling at that moment. Infinite took silent pleasure in knowing that not even Sonic was that good at understanding the wolf.

But alas, that could only get him so far. Outright conversation with the resistance member seemed next to impossible, until Infinite learnt that Gadget was fluent in mobian sign language. The process was long and gruelling, but in time the two were holding simple conversations. Gadget would at first remind him that he was the one that didn’t speak, and that Infinite didn’t need to sign back to him. Infinite brushed him off and continued to do so until he was confident he knew enough signs to be able to engage in more in depth discussions.

At times Infinite couldn’t help but wonder what events lead to the wolf’s lack of speech. He knew for a fact that Gadget did have a voice, he had heard it in the form of grunts or giggles. Infinite didn’t pry, gathering that it was more than likely a sore subject. After all, Gadget had never pressured him into speaking about his time before the ruby. Sure he’d told him the basics in his own time. It’s just that a few little details were left out such as him practically selling out his squad or how said squad had since banished him with the threat of his head on a silver platter should he try to contact them again.

In short, Infinite was fine with how things were. That was until Gadget decided to throw him for a loop one day.

It all started when the pair were in the kitchen of their shared apartment attempting to make a hearty stew. Infinite wasn’t that great at cooking, then again neither was Gadget. But they were trying the best. Picking up a spoon from the side, the jackal scooped up a small amount of their stew, blowing on it before testing. Gadget looked on in anticipation, studying his partner’s expression for any signs of distaste.

“It’s… good,” Infinite side to both of their surprise. He gathered some more onto the utensil, again blowing on it before offering it to Gadget. “Try it.”

The wolf leaned forward, taking the spoon in his mouth. His face immediately lit up, tail wagging ever so slightly.

“Good right?” asked Infinite, unable to hold back the grin on his face. Finally after all the failed attempts at cooking together, the burnt potatoes, the exploding carrots and the chicken that had near enough melted to the tray, finally they had made a successful dish together. Infinite was more than pleased and he could practically feel the excitement radiating from Gadget. Turning off the stove, Infinite opened up one of the cupboards and reached up to grab one of two bowls. What happened next, however, was something so unexpected, so earth shattering, that the bowl slipped right through Infinite’s fingers.

“...I love you…”

SMASH

Wide mismatched eyes stared at the wolf, whose fur was now standing on ends, panicking a little at the broken object. Had his ears deceived him? Gadget… spoke? Gadget really spoke! And to him of all people! A big stupid smile slowly consumed his face, a warm feeling bubbling in his stomach that spread right to the core. Words couldn’t even begin to describe what Infinite was feeling right then and there. After the hellish year he had; being beaten down not once but twice, having the ruby forcedly torn from him in the most excruciatingly painful way and being tossed aside like a mere pawn, the embarrassment of being found by those stupid cuddly forest friends (minus Gadget of course, the boy could do no wrong), and then the whole business with his squad… As hard as it was, it had all been worth it just to be able to hear them three little words. Not signed, not in the form of a facial expression, but Gadget’s actual voice telling Infinite that he loved him!

Before the little wolf had time to grab something to sweep up the broken object he felt two strong arms wrap around him tightly, lifting him just a little off the ground. “I love you too,” the jackal whispered softly, and Gadget relaxed in his arms, returning the embrace with a gentle smile.

A little while later the two were cuddled up under a blanket on their dinky two seater couch sharing a bowl of the stew they had made while watching some cheesy horror movie. Following his initial reaction, Infinite tried not to make too big a fuss over Gadget’s sudden boldness. After all he didn’t want to put too much pressure on the wolf or scare him into never speaking again. Gadget continued to sign throughout the rest of the day and Infinite was one hundred percent okay with that. They’d go at their own pace, whatever the wolf was comfortable with.

It wouldn’t be until much later, once Gadget felt at ease enough to speak on a daily basis, would Infinite gush over just how stinking adorable his boyfriend’s voice was.


End file.
